


Destcember 2018 - Alejandra

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2018 (Destiny), Gen, One Shot Collection, Titan Guardian (Destiny), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2018 stories featuring Alejandra. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter. Any chapter with explicit content will have "NSFW" added to it.
Series: Destcember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Collections: All Alejandra stories





	1. Enemies of Humanity

A breath not taken outs itself as an echoing shot over the barren plains, whizzed by some leaves and shot through a branch before finally lodging inside the skull of a Vandal who promptly dropped dead to the floor. 

The Fallen scattered, Vandals taking their positions and Dreg hiding behind some crates as their Captains emerged from the bowels of the ship and walked around the entrance area, their swords clutched into their hands. 

The Titan pulled the bolt handle of her LDR 5001 back, an empty bullet casing shooting out of the weapon and ringing to the ground as she loaded another bullet and scoped down once again. Her breath easily held for a second before another shot rang out and one of the Vandals remaining let out a screech of pain before a second shot rang out and its head exploded into a million pieces. 

A grin made its way to the human’s face underneath the helmet, bolt handle easily locking back in place as two empty shells clattered to the rocks beneath her.

Silence overtook the canyon once again, the Fallen on the ship looking distraught yet remaining in position. 

“Nasty lil’ buggers,” the Titan grumbled, sitting back a bit as she took off her helmet and wiped some sweat off her forehead. “Venus is way too hot this time of the year anyway. Rose, confirm mission report?”

Rose’s voice crackled alive over the comms in her earpiece. “Take out the Fallen Archon Priest on board the Ketch on Venus. Take whatever action necessary.”

Alejandra nodded, sniffing as she put her helmet back on. “Right. I won’t draw them all out with just my sniper rifle, unfortunately. So,” she turned the lock of her bump stock attachment and then repositioned herself, the rear of the stock comfortably resting against her shoulder. “Let’s take out these guys and move on. 200 meters.” 

Another shot rang out, and once more a Vandal’s lifeless body slumped down to the floor. Then another shot, one more, another one. The two Captains stood no chance as the Arc charged bullets penetrated their shields and cracked their skulls. 

Flames licked at Alejandra’s fingertips as she pulled at the bolt handle and then sat back up, sniper rifle still smoking from the bullets fired. She juggled it into the air ever so slightly, the gun transmatting away as she reached for her modified Fatebringer, a loving gift from one of her friends who had no use for it. 

She stood up from her perched position, looking down over the canyon now littered with numerous lifeless Fallen, their blue blood splattered about. She tch-ed, checking the chamber of her hand cannon. “Fuckers shouldn’t have started this fight. We sure as hell are finishing this.” 

The magazine chamber locked into place. 


	2. Forged in Battle

She coughed out blood as the knife lodged itself inside her abdomen, blood starting to drip from the wound as she looked up angrily, breathing heavily and irregularly. “You- fuckers-“ she snarled, hands reaching for her attackers, only to scream out in pain as another knife broke the skin of her back and punctured a kidney.    
  
She fell forwards to the ground, head smacking against the pavement and making her see stars as the men around her laughed and cheered.    
  
She could feel blood dripping out of her nose.    
  
“Come on, Vi Vi! Where’s the fighting spirit?”    
  
She growled, an angry scowl making its way to her face as she put her hands underneath her, starting to slowly get up. “You cun-“   
  
She let out a yell as a heavy boot kicked against her side, the woman rolling over to her back as a painful ache shot through her body. Blood dripped up her throat, and she coughed it out as she watched up to the starry night sky.    
  
Peaceful.    
  
She let out a painful wheeze as another heavy boot stomped on her stomach, blood splattering out of her mouth as she instinctively curled up, trying to protect her tattered body. “You- won’t get away-“ she breathed heavily, voice slurred. “I will- kill you,  _ all  _ of you-“    
  
A greasy and rough hand gripped at her throat, raised the tall woman into the air. The man looked positively gleeful as he watched her struggle, weak hands gripping at his desperately.    
  
“Watch her struggle, boys,” he grinned, tightening his grip on her throat. “She broke the oath. Therefore, she must die. It’s in the fucking rules, Violet!  _ You didn’t have to break them _ !” he yelled out, throwing the bruised and broken woman against the wall.    
  
She let out a cry of pain when her back hit the bricks, slumping down ungracefully as she whimpered, eyes half lidded. “You- fucker...” she whispered on a breath, spitting at his feet. “You won’t - get away with this.”   
  
The man inched close to Violet’s bruised face, his breath reeking of alcohol and drugs. “Oh but we will. Shame, you were an expert marksman. A shame that you thought some chick was worth it to get out. Should’ve left that bitch alone!” he kicked at Violet’s broken ankle, the latter shouting out.    
  
“Dying a slow death, just like you deserve.” he got back up and straightened out his suit, smirking down to the broken woman. “Let’s go, men.”   
  
Violet whimpered, watching the men walk away from the alleyway, back to their crime and thievery, their lives of deceit and hatred.    
  
She chuckled, coughing up some more blood as she leaned her head back against the cold bricks, looking up to the starry night. It had always been her favourite thing, to watch the stars shine brightly on the dark canvas of the sky, the moon shine her brightest beauty.    
  
She got out, no matter what he had said, her girlfriend was safe. Not a bad place to die at all.    
  
Her eyes slid close.    
  
“Eyes up, Guardian.”   
  
Her dark brown eyes opened, a new land splayed out in front of her.


	3. Who Guards the Guardians

A grumble escaped her as she spat into the sink, looking back up to her bruised face. 

Another won fight, another evening spent alone. 

Alejandra sniffled, wiping at her nose, the blood spreading over her top lip. “Fucking - asshat,” she mumbled, turning on the tap as she washed her bloodied hands and tattered knuckles, the red liquid streaming down into the drain. 

Rose appeared next to her Guardian, silent for a moment as she watched her clean herself. “... Alejandra,” she then spoke softly, worried. 

“What? You don’t agree with me fighting a guy who’s been molesting people throughout the City? I showed him what happens to men like him. That’s all.” the Titan’s voice was flat, emotionless save from a hint of anger. 

Her Ghost shook her shell, her way or shaking her head. “No, I agree with what you did, I just-“ she waited as Alejandra grabbed a towel and dried off her face. “Leja, I think you should take a break for a while. Your body is starting to complain.”

A grim chuckle escaped the Titan, inspecting her bruised right eye. She sighed then, rubbing a hand over he face as she then leaned heavily against the sink. “I don’t know why I’m like this, Rose. If anything, you should know. You rezzed me,” she turned around and leaned her hips against the sink as she crossed her arms. “You tell me.”

It was silent in the bathroom for a second, nothing but the muffled chatter of people outside. 

“Your ankle was broken, you had cracked ribs. It looked like you died heavily wounded, that’s all I can say.” Rose whispered, sounding defeated. “I don’t know for sure what happened. Your knuckles were completely wrecked, maybe you had been in a fight before your death, I don’t know.”

Alejandra nodded, pursing her lips as she twirled back to look at herself. “Died like a fighter, stuck like a fighter. A lovely Guardian life.” she gathered her things from the counter and stuffed them in her backpack. She took one final look at her battered face, and then she pulled her hood over her head, huffing. 

“You know I’m here for you, right? Always.” Rose’s voice was gentler, the machine hovering close to her Guardian as she gifted her some Light. 

The Titan looked down at her companion, and finally a small smile broke through. “I know, Petal,” she gently cradled her and put her in her hood, her faint blue light illuminating her skin. “I would have been long dead a second time hadn’t it been for you.”

With that, the Guardian stepped outside and blended back into the daily City life. 


	4. Past Days

Violet’s back hit the wall harshly, but she paid it no mind, her girlfriend’s lips locking onto hers within seconds. She wrapped her arms around her, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and easily pulled her closer against her, needing her all around her.

“Vi-Violet.” Lilly whimpered against her lips, cheeks rosy coloured as her hands ran up into the woman’s brown hair and tugged ever so slightly. 

She opened her eyes, air hard to get as she looked down at her girlfriend, looking worried. She took a deeper breath, calmed herself down as she gently cupped Lilly’s soft cheeks. “What is it, love?” she whispered worriedly, thumb idly caressing her cheek.

The black-haired woman sighed deeply, a frown worrying her gorgeous face as she looked down and away from her lover. “I’m- I can’t stop thinking about it. This is dangerous, they’ll kill you.” her hands dropped from Violet’s hair down to her chest, clutching onto the collar of her shirt.

Violet blinked, unsure of what to say for a moment as she simply held onto her lover. “You… you know of the measures I’m taking to keep you safe, Lilly. You’re safe-”

“It’s not just my own life, Violet. They’ll kill  _ you _ , they’ll torture you first and then kill you in the worst way possible, you’ve told me the stories before. How am I - how could you possibly think I’m worth your life…” silent and angry tears rolled down Lilly’s cheeks, the woman sniffling angrily. 

“Oh.” Violet whispered, finally understanding. She pushed herself off the wall and gently embraced her girlfriend, clutching her close against her. “Lilly, you are worth every single risk I am taking. I am sick of that life, the danger it brings every single day. Who knows what warlord wishes death upon us. I would’ve tried to get out even without you,” she gently pulled away, thumbs wiping away the tears on her lover’s face. “You are just an amazing woman who happened to have come across my path and who loves me despite my involvement with the nightlife here. I would move the world if that meant you were safe, don’t you think any less of yourself, love. You are worth every single risk.”

An annoyed huff escaped her girlfriend, but her shoulders seemed to relax. “You always find the right words, you’re infuriating sometimes. Can’t even let me feel bad about myself for a moment.” she chuckled softly, wiping at her eyes and then hugging Violet again, arms wrapped tightly around the woman. “You damn better come back to me every day.”

Alejandra opened her eyes, staring up to the ceiling of her dark apartment. 

The feeling of a vague memory having passed gnawed at her mind. 

She sat up quietly, blankets shifting around her easily.

Emptiness filled her heart, a familiar feeling settling easily into the place she had made it a long time ago. A frown creased her forehead as she clenched her jaw, a frustrated glance in her brown eyes. 

Sometimes after a rough day she woke up in the middle of the night, nothing but darkness surrounding her in an empty and cold room, and her heart felt broken. Like it missed something, some _ one _ . 

Alejandra sighed as she instinctively moved a hand to rub over her skin, as if it’d soothe the distressing emptiness filling her mind right now.

The wind blew loudly outside her room, the whistling tune of another day having passed. 


	5. High Stakes

“So. What happens if we lose?”

Alejandra looked at Rose, then way down below into the pit, the vague glowing lights of Vex the only spots in the dark. “We die.” her voice was stoic, sniper rifle easily rested in her deft hands. 

Her companion made a noise akin to a nervous laugh. “I won’t be able to resurrect you in there, and there aren’t any other Guardians that could do so in my place. If you die, I die too. Why are you so determined on being on your own...” she grumbled through the Titan’s helmet.

A small smile made its way to the human’s face, body surprisingly relaxed for somebody about to go into a life endangering mission. “You know me, Rose,” her voice is light, but a singe of  _ something _ else was audible. “Fireteams aren’t my thing.”

“Not by choice, Leja.” Rose butted in, sounding saddened. “You just haven’t found the right people yet.”

Alejandra’s entire body seemed to tense up at that comment, head forcibly tilting as she looked at where her Ghost would be. “Don’t.” her voice was stricter, as if the words had to be forced out of her mouth. “Don’t go there, Rose.”

Silence stretched out over the comms, and Alejandra sniffed, looking down the pit once more as she raised her sniper rifle just that bit more. “I don’t fear death, and neither should you, Petal. If I die I leave nothing behind. Why fear it.”

With that, the Titan jumped down the large pit, disappearing into the darkness. 


	6. Praise the Sun, Void, and Arc

“Fucking- shit, dammit!” Alejandra’s voice rang out over the empty planes, a flare of anxiety making her heart pound in her throat as she kicked at her malfunctioning sparrow. She eyed around her surroundings, brows furrowed down as she assessed her situation. 

“Petal. Give me some options here, we’re quite out in the open. Where can we go?” she murmured, voice low as the blizzard whistled around the Titan and her Ghost, blurring their vision. 

Everything was open around her. Rocks, dead trees, dead bushes, nothing supplied enough cover on the icy plains they were located on. She had no idea where she was exactly, her machine hadn’t told her much since she had resurrected her a few months ago, had probably been afraid to overwhelm the newly resurrected Guardian. 

And now she had to  _ escape _ this area as soon as she could, Fallen enemies she had sporadically seen before closing in on her through the blizzard.

“Rose!”

Her companion crackled alive over the comms. “Uh - I can’t repair the sparrow right now, we’re too cut off from the Traveler’s Light here,” she stammered, sounding rushed. “There is a building a few miles out but without your sparrow-”

“That’s all I need. Ping me the direction.” Alejandra growled, steady hands gripping the sniper rifle off her back as she let Rose despawn the sparrow. 

Even if she was a new Guardian, Rose had quickly come to learn that the Titan was incredibly adept at weaponry and battle tactics, something that had kept them alive until now. 

And yet despite that knowledge, Alejandra had yet to use one of her abilities. She had been relying on her keen sixth sense, sensing when enemies were near and when she should move, an expert at sneaking. Truly a Titan that maybe should have been a Hunter. 

Her feet stomped through the snow, reverberating through the ground with every heavy step she took as she ran towards Rose’s point of interest, breath fogging up her visor every time she exhaled. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the other feet stomping on the ground, vague vibrations on the hard and rocky ground beneath her. 

The building Rose mentioned turned out to be a small wooden shack, barely mentionable, but it provided temporary cover as Alejandra ran inside and slammed the door shut before leaning heavily against it, panting. “Fuck - Jesus, I don’t think I can - run any more.” she breathed, trying to even out her breathing steadily. “They know where I am, there is not a chance in hell I’ll escape. What can I do?”

Rose appeared in front of her Guardian, looking and scanning around the shack but coming up empty handed. “Our best bet is your abilities.”

Alejandra glanced at her companion, a puzzled glance in her vibrant brown eyes. “You mean - you’ve mentioned these before. The Void, Arc, Solar stuff? I’ve barely been able to conjure op smoke, let alone proper flames.” she stressed, quickly shutting up and clenching her jaw as she heard the familiar shrieks of Fallen outside the shack. “Fuck.”

“Don’t fret - the Light is inside every Guardian. You just have to find it, perhaps emotions fuel you, or stress.” Rose offered, whirring around her Guardian as she scanned her. 

The Titan grumbled, eyes pressed close. “I’m telling you, I can’t. I don’t know what the fuck ‘fuels’ me or whatever. My weapons should be enough, I can do this-”

“Not with just a sniper rifle and pistol you can’t, Leja. You have barely any ammo and right now I can’t generate any for you,” her Ghost pressed, hovering closer to the human as she muttered about. “Leja, I need you to really look into yourself. As deep as you can go, what do you feel? What are your thoughts?”

Alejandra scowled, eyes snapping open as she looked at her companion. “Don’t - Rose, this is hardly the time to give me some bullshit lesson in psy-”

“Just fucking do it, Alejandra.” Rose snapped at her Guardian, promptly shutting her up with a surprised look. 

The following silence in the shack didn’t last long as the Fallen shrieks grew closer and tapping feet ran through the thick snow outside. 

“... Fine.” Alejandra then muttered, hands clutching her sniper rifle close to her body, almost as if it was a comfort for the Titan as she took a deep breath. 

“... Why am I angry…?” she then whispered, eyes opening in an instant. “I feel - this intense anger, and I - I don’t know why. Why is - why is this here…” she blabbered, eyes frantically looked around the shack as she clutched her weapon closer. “Rose, I-”

Rose nodded her shell around herself, seeming smug. “There we go, Leja. Now, that anger, what does it make you want to do?”

Alejandra gripped at her helmet with one hand, shaking her head. “I - I shouldn’t - Rose, you know I shouldn’t - these thoughts-”

“Let them out, Leja. Use them, that is your oil, now light the flames.” 

A sniper shot could be heard and the window next to the door shattered to pieces, glass flying around the shack and letting the cold wind in.

Alejandra’s heart pounded in her throat as she stared into the distance, mind far away as anger overtook her. Pure anger forming as flames licking at her feet, dancing up her calves and thighs and spreading over her torso as an angry frown made its way to the Titan’s face.

Flames trickled down her tense arms, and as she dropped her sniper rifle a hammer exploded to life in her hand. 

And she knew.

The Fallen outside were silent safe from their distinctive clicks, anticipating for the lone Guardian to exit the shack, knowing she was going to die. Their clicks sounded almost mocking.

An explosion ripped through the air as flames roared high up into the sky, the wood of the shack ripping apart and soaring through the air before smashing into the Fallen set up around the now non-existent building, blood splashed out of their bodies as they got flung back against the ground violently.

Fiery heat melted the snow around the area, the blizzard dissipating into a heavy rainfall as Alejandra stepped out of the everlasting flames, her armour brightly lit and scorching the dead foliage around her. 

Somewhere in the middle of the heat underneath her helmet a smirk could be seen, and Alejandra breathed in the cinder in the air as she snapped her right arm to her side, another hammer appearing in her flaming hands as the Fallen started to back off.

_ Praise the motherfucking Sun. _


	7. Curse

“Fuck!” 

Alejandra kicked against the trash can, watched it fall over and empty its rotten insides all over the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she knew it, letting out a pained wail as she fell to her knees. 

“Leja-“ Rose tried, materialising in front of the sobbing Titan and hovering closer to her, tried her best to comfort her with her Light. “Leja, get up, please. We don’t know if more enemies-“

“I could’ve fucking saved them!” the Titan breathed, cheeks heated. “I could’ve- if I’d known, I could’ve-“ she sobbed, wiping at her eyes with the palms of her fists. “Fuck- why did you rez me?!”

Perplexed, Rose stared at her Guardian. “... What do you mean, ‘why did I rez you’? You’re my Guardian, why wouldn’t I?”

Leja grabbed hold of a can and threw it at her companion, letting out a scream. “I never asked to be one! You should’ve let me stay dead and spare me from this fucking suffering and loneliness!” she breathed in sharply, tears leaving wet streaks down her cheeks. She looked back at the bodies of the people she had tried to rescue, let out a pained wail and hunched over once more, shoulders shaking. 

Rose stared in horror at her Guardian, shocked at what she had shouted to her, but also at the realisation of why she acted the way she did. 

A Fallen siren wailed in the distance, and a dropship entered the sky, made the moves to drop off a herd of enemies. 

Rose dematerialised back into Alejandra’s suit, ticked desperately against her helmet to try and get her to move. “We have to go, Leja, please - you can mourn safely in the ship,  _ move _ !”

Flames licked at the ground, scorched the tall grass and wildflowers and shot up Alejandra’s arms, burned her chest and heart and then exploded outwards into a big exploding ball of fire as she let out a final scream. 

The Fallen dropship promptly set ablaze, a few of the Vandals and Dregs jumping ship and scrambling to the ground, watching as their vessel burned and burned until it finally fell to the ground and burst into flames. 

“Leja-“

Alejandra shot up, shotgun in hand, and sprinted to the survivors, helmet hiding her angry scowl. 


End file.
